


Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby unexpectedly spend Christmas together.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron   
Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No   
profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG

Being stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve has to be the most miserable   
feeling in the world. CJ couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was   
the first time in years that she would have been able to spend Christmas   
with her family, and now it didn't look like it was going to happen. They   
were planning to spend Christmas in Vail, and the airport in Denver was   
snowed in. Now it looked like she was going to spend Christmas in D.C by   
herself.

She picked her luggage up, and then went home. The first thing she did was   
call her family to explain that she wouldn't be able to make it. She was sad   
about that. Her parents were getting older, and she couldn't help but wonder   
if it would soon be too late to spend time with them.

The next morning was Christmas. CJ got up early, and phoned her family. She   
sat around her apartment for a little bit, and then she couldn't believe   
what she decided to do. She went to work. She really was not enjoying being   
alone. So she decided if she was going to be alone and miserable, then she   
might as well do something productive with her time.

She worked in her office for most of the morning. The mess was not open, so   
she decided to go to a vending machine to get something to eat. It wouldn't   
be the most healthy thing she could get, but it would be better than   
nothing. As she passed by the other offices of the senior staff, she noticed   
they were empty. She hoped that he friends were having a better Christmas   
than she was. When she passed Toby's office she noticed that it was   
occupied. She really wasn't that surprised that he was there.

"Hello." She said from the doorway.

It took a moment for Toby to look up. He was surprised that there was   
someone else there, and he only looked up when he could tell she was staring   
at him. "Hello. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Denver was snowed in, so I'm stuck here."

"Okay, why did you come into work today?"

"I didn't have anything else to do."

"Do you know how pathetic that sounds?" Toby asked.

"It's no more pathetic than you being here too."

"No, I guess it's not."

"I'm finished with what I want to do. If you want, I could fix dinner for   
both of us." CJ said uncertainly.

"Are you inviting me on a date?"

"No, I'm inviting you to have dinner with me."

"And that would be different from a date how?"

"Toby, I don't know. It's Christmas and I really don't want to be alone   
okay."

"Okay, dinner would be nice."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Toby helped CJ with the dishes. His apparent good mood was   
starting to rub off on CJ. She was actually enjoying the day.

"When did you have time to put a tree up?" Toby asked.

"Over Thanksgiving, I put the tree up. During the rest of the week I put   
the lights and ornaments on it."

"It looks nice."

"Thank you."

As the were walking from the kitchen to the living room, Toby looked up and   
noticed something. "CJ?" He said.

"Yeah."

"You weren't planning on having anyone over?"

"No."

"Then why do you have mistletoe up?"

"I do, don't I." CJ said looking up at it. "It's traditional and I like   
it."

"I believe that it is traditional to do this to someone standing under   
mistletoe." He said and lightly kissed her lips. As he started to pull away,   
CJ put her arms around him, and they started to kiss again. When they   
finally pulled away from each other, CJ was standing against the door frame.   
One of Toby's hands was tangled in her hair, the other was resting on the   
small of her back. Both of her hands had wandered under his jacket, to pull   
him closer to her. He kissed her forehead, and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Toby said. "I'm going to go now.   
I'll see you tomorrow."

CJ sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "What would you say if I told   
you I didn't put that mistletoe up until I knew you were coming?"

"What?"

"I didn't put the mistletoe up until I came home today."

"Are you saying..."

"That I put it up because you were coming? Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I wanted you to kiss me, and I couldn't think of another way to get you   
to."

"CJ," Toby said stepping back to her, "all you ever had to do was ask."

"And if I asked now?"

"If you asked what?" Toby teased.

"If I asked you to kiss me, what would you do?"

Toby's arms slipped around her waist and he kissed her again.

"You really don't have to go now." CJ said.

"Okay."

"I could fix some hot chocolate and...well you could stay."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, they were sitting on the couch in each other's arms, the   
empty mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of them. Toby   
shifted a little bit, he was almost certain that CJ had fallen asleep. It   
was unbelievable to him that she had actually fallen asleep in his arms. It   
was also one of the most pleasant experiences of his life.

"Contrary to what you are thinking, I'm not asleep." CJ murmured.

"You're not?"

"No, I was looking at the Christmas tree."

"I see."

"There were two things I wanted for Christmas. I thought I would get one   
but not the other. I wasn't right about the one I would get."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to see my family, and I thought I would get to. The other thing I   
wanted was you, and I didn't think I would get that. I was wrong." CJ said   
as she raised her head from his shoulder and kissed him.

The end.


End file.
